Herida Abierta
by publicomental
Summary: Él era su antiguo mejor amigo al cual ella le confiesa sus sentimientos. Cuando estaban por comenzar una relación, él mete la pata y ella huye lastimada a la universidad.  6 años después se reencuentran en un club nocturno en New York. / A.H.
1. Reencuentro

Los personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer :)  
>¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨<p>

-Ohh, no puedo creerlo! Bella.. Mira quién está a tu derecha..- Oí decir a Alice. Apoyé mi botella de cerveza sobre la barra y giré la cabeza siguiendo la mirada de Alice.

Era viernes y estábamos en un club nocturno llamado "Muse" en New York, con una de mis mejores amigas.

-Dónde enana?- Lo único que veía era gente a mi lado sentada sobre las sillas altas de la barra. El asiento a mi lado estaba vacío, en el siguiente había una rubia bastante borracha, desde que llegamos que estaba ahí, no creo que Alice se refiriera a ella.

-Allí, junto a la perra, pelirroja, semidesnuda que parece ser amiga de la rubia borracha.-

Me incliné hacia atrás inclinando un poco la silla. Gracias a dios una buena parte de mi torpeza se había quedado en la secundaria, sino ese movimiento seguro que hubiera ocasionado una visita más al hospital.

La pelirroja cubierta por un vestido, tan corto que bien podría haber sido una falda, había dejado a su amiga rubia ahogando sus penas y estaba tratando de ligar con un chico sentado junto a ella. Este no parecía tener mucho interés en la chica, solo asentía o negaba con la cabeza de vez en cuando y sonreía forzosamente.

Me parecía conocido de algún lado, así que probablemente mi amiga se estaría refiriendo a él.

Lo examiné un minuto tratando de reconocerlo, pero no fue hasta que levantó la cabeza, como buscando algún conocido para salvarse de la insoportable mujer, y su mirada se posó justo en mi, que me dí cuenta de quién se trataba.

Sus ojos.

Esos ojos que tanto me habían fascinado, y cabe aclarar que aún lo seguían haciendo.

Edward.

El chico del cual me había enamorado perdidamente en la secundaria.

El chico que en poco tiempo se había convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos.

El chico que me había roto el corazón.

Esa herida que había tardado mucho tiempo en cerrarse, y había costado una cuota bastante considerable de lágrimas.

6 años habían pasado desde que me esfumé de la secundaria de Forks para ir a la universidad en New York a estudiar literatura.

6 años desde la última vez que había visto esos ojos.

-Bells, estás bien? Lo siento, tal vez no tendría que haberte dicho que él estaba aq..- Alice me saco del transe en el que había caído, sacudiendo levemente mi hombro.

-..Nada de eso, enana. Él fue solo un enamoramiento adolescente. Hace rato que ya cerré ese tema conmigo misma.- Le corté.

Aunque debo admitir que mi corazón se contrajo un poco al reconocerlo, Edward Cullen era pasado para mí. Un libro cerrado.

Alice me miró un poco incrédula, pero al no verme dudar al responderle, asintió.

-Buenas noches..- Dijo él, algo tímido, a mis espaldas. Podía reconocer esa voz en donde sea.

Me giré, ahí estaba. Me parecía imposible, pero se veía aún más hermoso que la última vez.

-Cullen! Que haces aquí? Cómo te trata la vida?- Alice nunca le perdonaría lo que me hizo, pero Edward era su amigo también y la secundaria había quedado atrás.

-Hey Brandon.. – dijo agachó un poco para saludar a Allie.- Bella.. ccomo esttás..?- dijo tímidamente cuando se acercó a saludarme a mi.

-Hola Edward.. Nosotras estamos muy bien y tú, qué andas haciendo aquí en New York?- Definitivamente ya no era un niño. Vestía una camisa blanca, no llevaba corbata, y un pantalón de traje color negro. Era muy probable que haya estado trabajando antes de llegar al bar.

Su cabello color bronce estaba que como lo recordaba y ahora su mandíbula cuadrada estaba cubierta con un poco de barba de algunos días.

Si, los años le sentaban mejor, definitivamente.

-De hecho, vivo aquí en la ciudad, estoy trabajando para una compañía desde que terminé la universidad.. Y ustedes dos? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos..- Su mirada se posó en mí con tristeza. Y el brillo de sus ojos verdes trajo consigo una oleada de tiempo.

Después de que las cosas se hayan puesto mal entre nosotros, él había llamado mil veces a mi puerta y a mi teléfono, y mil veces más había rogado porque sacara el seguro de mi ventana.

Antes, él solía venir a mi casa a charlar conmigo por las noches. Se subía al árbol que daba a mi habitación y entraba por mi ventana.

-Yo trabajo a algunas cuadras de aquí, en la revista Vogue y Bells..- Comentó Alice sacándome de la nube de recuerdos- ..Bells, es profesora de literatura clásica en una escuela secundaria de la ciudad..- y al terminar la frase levantó la cabeza, vio a alguien a lejos, sonrió y volvió a hablar-.. Ahí llegó Jass.. Bells, ahora que está

Edward aquí, tal vez podrías quedarte en vez de volver temprano conmigo..-

-Emm..Claro, si es que Edward no tiene problema- Lo miré buscando su respuesta.

Él sonrío ampliamente –Claro que me quedaré contigo, Podremos recuperar el tiempo perdido, verdad Bella?- dijo y me guiño un ojo. Le di una palmada en el hombro por la forma en que lo dijo, él solía hacer esas bromas.

Me agradaba estar cerca de ese Edward. Realmente lo echaba de menos.

-Claro, lo que tú digas- dije riendo.

Despedimos a Alice y volvimos a la barra por una cerveza para cada uno.

Te extrañé, Bella- dijo sin mirarme. Levanto la vista y continuó- No se si es el lugar o el momento ideal, pero creo que necesitamos hablar.-

Mi corazón se contrajo, había estado evitando el tema desde hace tanto tiempo..


	2. Chapter 2

-Te extrañé, Bella- dijo sin mirarme. Levantó la vista y continuó- No se si es el lugar o el momento ideal, pero creo que necesitamos hablar.-

Mi corazón se contrajo, había estado evitando el tema desde hace tanto tiempo…

En ese momento, sentí que alguien trataba de llamar mi atención tocándome el hombro.  
>Al girarme encontré una cara conocida. Mi mejor amigo, Jake, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.<p>

-Disculpa bonita, como he visto que tu acompañante no parece interesado en bailar contigo…- y lo miró a Edward para hacer más convincente su actuación. Le encantaba incomodarme cuando me veía con alguien. Y el que no pareciera gay lo estaba ayudando mucho.- ..podríamos ir a movernos juntos por allá, no lo crees? Y tal vez luego podríamos..- y se acercó a hablarme al oído.

-Umm.. Veo que no pierdes el tiempo. Dónde has encontrado a este bombonazo, que el tío Jakie necesita uno?- me susurró y guiñó un ojo al alejarse de mi cuello, como todo el actor que era.

Edward se levantó y lo fulminó con la mirada. Pero me miró y suavizó su mirada cuando le toqué el brazo y le sonreí.

-Disculpa, estamos hablando.. tal vez en otro momento- Le dije a Jake sin dejar de mirar a Edward. 

-Házmelo saber, hermosa- Me guiñó otra vez el ojo, miró descaradamente a Edward, como lo conocía sabía que le gustaba lo que veía, y se mezcló entré la multitud.

-Disculpa por no haber preguntado antes, pero.. quieres bailar, Bella?- dijo Edward.

-Ohh.. no hay problema Edward, no te sientas presionado por..-

-Nada de eso..- Me cortó y tomó mi mano- Adelante, vamos.- 

Lo seguí hasta un hueco entre la gente cerca de la salida donde podríamos bailar cómodos.  
>Me tomó de la cintura y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música.<br>La temperatura fue subiendo a medida que nuestros cuerpos se pegaban al bailar. Para el segundo tema ya estaba restregando mi trasero en su cuerpo. Él parecía estar tan emocionado como yo con el rose de nuestros cuerpos.

Acercó su boca a mi oído –No sabes lo que me haces, _Isabella_- Odiaba que me llamaran así, pero si era él quien lo decía, y sobre todo si lo hacía de esa manera, podía dejar que me llamara como él quisiera.

Me giré para tenerlo de frente. 

-Creo que me puedo hacer una idea- casi gemí en su oído y pegué mi cadera a la suya para así poder sentirlo. Juro haberlo escuchado gemir.

Bajé a su cuello y empecé a chuparlo y a acariciarlo levemente con los dientes. Si, mañana tendría una linda marca mía ahí. _Mía_.

Sentí su mano en mi nuca y consiguientemente lo estaba besando como si la vida me fuese en ello. Delineaba mi boca con su lengua, mordisqueaba y tironeaba mis labios con sus dientes. Mi cuerpo era una llama, salvo una parte de este que era muy húmeda para ser una llama, pero quemaba como tal.  
>Claramente éramos dos personas que aguantaron sus ganas del cuerpo del otro durante 6 años. Nunca habíamos llegado a algo así con él. Nunca habíamos pasado de algunos besos, aunque siempre había existido esa tensión sexual entre nosotros.<p>

Me obligué a separarme de él y lo tiré de la mano hasta la salida.

Mi cuerpo lo necesitaba.  
>Mi corazón lo necesitaba aún más.<br>Yo lo necesitaba.

-Vamos a mi casa, queda a algunas cuadras de aquí- le dije

-Adelante, guíame, vamos en mi auto- Me respondió con una sonrisa en esos labios tan hermosos que tiene.

Nos subimos a su Volvo. Un modelo más nuevo que el que tenía en la secundaria. Amaba ese auto. Me pregunté si todavía lo tendría. 

En 15 minutos ya estábamos subiendo el ascensor de mi departamento, entreteniendo nuestras bocas y manos en el otro.  
>Al llegar, lo saqué del horno en el que se había convertido ese ascensor, para llevarlo a mi puerta.<br>Cuando abrí la puerta lo tiré para adentro y volví a unir nuestros labios en un beso sumamente caliente. 

-Umm.. ansiosa?- dijo cuando llegamos al cuarto.

-Llevo un buen tiempo esperando, no crees?- le dije y nos acercamos a la cama.

Me tomó del trasero para apretarme más a él y se dejó caer sobre la cama conmigo encima.  
>Sin separar nuestros labios, saqué los bordes de su camisa de adentro de su pantalón y comencé a desabrochar sus botones. Rodé mis dedos por su piel de marfil, confirmando lo que había predicho en el bar, él ya no era el desgarbado chico de mi adolescencia.<br>Cuando llevé mis manos al botón de su pantalón, sus manos me lo impidieron.  
>-Y tú aún tienes mucha ropa, <em>amor<em>- Ohh por dios! Él me había llamado amor?

Me senté a horcajadas sobre su pelvis. Mala movida, podía sentir toda su longitud presionando donde más la necesitaba. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi torso para tomar los bordes de mi remera, que saqué y arrojé a algún lugar de la habitación. Se sorprendió al verme, daba gracias a Dios por haber elegido haberme puesto el conjunto de ropa interior de encaje azul el día de hoy, me lo había regalado Alice hacía una semana. Nota mental: hacer un regalo enorme a Alice.  
>Él mordió sus labios y comenzó a recorrer mis piernas, que aún seguían cubiertas por la tela de mis jeans. Proferí un leve gemido, ya había olvidado esa corriente eléctrica que me recorría el cuerpo cuando el me tocaba en el antaño. Al notarlo comenzó a moverse creando un poco de fricción.<p>

-Ummm..- Gemimos ambos. 

-Dios, Swan, me estás matando- dijo, llevando sus manos a la parte inferior de mi espalda, mientras se seguía moviendo debajo de mi- No se como podía contenerme de estar así contigo en la secundaria.

Tomé el botón de su pantalón entre mis dedos y lo abrí, para luego desabotonar el resto, se levantó un poco y pude sacárselo, dejándolo en boxers color gris oscuro.

Me acerqué, lo besé en la boca y luego comencé a bajar dejando besos y mordiendo levemente sobre su cuello, tocando su bien marcado abdomen.  
>Lo miré a los ojos dándole a entender lo que pensaba hacer, y él me sonrió nerviosos –Amor, no tienes que ha..- no lo dejé terminar cuando deslicé mi mano entre su piel y sus boxers. Tomé su miembro y lo acaricié suavemente. Un fuerte gruñido salió de su garganta.<br>Me acerqué, le bajé un poco más su ropa interior y me saqué en pelo de la cara acomodándolo todo sobre uno de mis hombros. Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo. Lo vi inquieto, sus manos apretadas fuertemente tomando un puñado de las sábanas, le sonreí y él me devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa. Regresé a mi trabajo, me pregunté porque estaría tan nervioso, esta bien que nunca hayamos hecho esto juntos pero creo que ambos ya teníamos cierta experiencia, aunque yo no me caracterizaba por ser la persona más activa sexualmente, me había acostado con un solo hombre, el cual ahora era homosexual. Si, ese era Jake, nuestra relación no duró más de unos pocos meses, porque más que novios parecíamos hermanos y yo todavía seguía pensando en Edward. Más de una vez había imaginado que eran sus labios los que me besaban, sus manos las que recorrían mi cuerpo, su cuerpo sudando el que me envestía frenéticamente. Él tendía que haber sido el primero. 

Pero lo hecho, hecho está y ahora si era él el que estaba debajo de mi temblando ante mi tacto, y eso me ponía eufórica. Estaba pensando demasiado cuando era la hora de actuar.

Volví a mirarlo, sus los ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, al igual que su boca, sufriendo la anticipación.

-Mírame, Edward- le dije y cuando abrió los ojos tomé su miembro otra vez en mi mano y envolví mi lengua en él.

-Ohh diooos, Isabella- gimió.

Lo tomé en mi boca y me deslicé hacia abajo lentamente, tomando con mi mano lo que no llegaba con mi boca.  
>Gemía y gruñía cada vez más a medida que iba acelerando mis movimientos. <p>

-Ohhhh por dios, Bella, detente..- Miré hacia arriba para encontrarme con sus ojos oscurecido por el placer.

No supe como pero ahora me encontraba aprisionada entre la cama y su cuerpo que paradójicamente era blanco como el hielo y caliente como el fuego. Besándome desesperadamente, desabrochando y tirando hacia abajo mis jeans, dejándome solo en ropa interior. Sus manos rodando por mi cuerpo, sentía que no había parte de mi que el no haya rozado con sus dedos, pero las había, y eran justamente donde más necesitaba su toque.

-Veo que no eres la misma niña que conocía, Swan- susurró en mi oido excitado. Claro que no lo era, mi cuerpo tenía curvas más marcadas que en aquel todavía medio inmaduro cuerpo adolescente. Ahora era una mujer. Le gustaría más como era en ese entonces?..

-Debo tomarlo como algo bueno.. - Le pregunté con una ceja levantada – O me preferías de aquella forma?- concluí.

Me miró pícaramente y me sonrió de lado de forma tan sexy que hasta podría haber hecho que me venga con tan solo mirarme de esa forma.  
>–Definitivamente decirte que me agrada el cambio es decir poco, aunque no quiere decir que antes no te mirara y deseara como lo hago en este momento, solo que es… diferente.- se acercó a mi boca y me besó, pero esta vez no había solo deseo y pasión en sus labios. Era dulce, lento, como sus antiguos besos, cuando me hacía sentir que éramos únicamente nosotros dos, ni el tiempo ni el mundo importaban.<p>

Sin romper el beso, su mano izquierda me sostenía desde la espalda al nivel de la cintura, mientras que la otra se coló por debajo de mi bra, tomando uno de mis pechos entre sus dedos. Gemí sobre sus labios ante tal sensación y lo apreté más fuerte desde su cabeza hacia mi, enredando mis manos entre su pelo.

Sus manos desabrocharon mi bra, sacándolo para después dejarlo sobre una esquina de la cama. Se separó de mi para observarme, debo haberme puesto color bordeaux al sentir su mirada ante mi cuerpo casi completamente desnudo.  
>Se acercó y para comenzar a recorrer mi cuello, no sin antes dejar un beso sobre mis labios.<br>Besó y lamió mi cuello, mi clavícula, el nacimiento de mis pechos y finalmente enredó uno de mis pezones en su boca, haciéndome desfallecer. Su otra mano en mi otro pecho la cual comenzó a decender mientras él cambiaba de un pecho a otro.

Su mano llegó al comienzo de mis bragas y se metió por debajo de la tela de mis bragas de encaje.  
>Mi espalda se hizo una hipérbole al sentir uno de sus dedos colarse entre mi intimidad tocando el lugar en el que más lo necesitaba.<br>Con la poca cordura que me quedaba lo atraje a mis labios, pegué su cuerpo al mío, necesitaba tenerlo más cerca, no necesitaba dentro de mí.  
>Pero él seguía tocándome de esa forma, me volvía loca, pero no quería que esto terminara así. Lo quería a él, quería que estuviera más cerca aunque ya no pudiera estarlo más, era una necesidad que nunca había sentido.<p>

-Ohh, Edward, por favor..- le pedí  
>Sonrió -Qué es lo que quieres, Bella?- Arrggg, lo hacía a propósito, me lo iba hacer decírselo.<br>-Yoo… ohhh Dioooos- no podía formular una frase coherente, me estaba matando.  
>-Gracias, pero puedes llamarme Edward- Rió – Qué me decías?- Hijo de..Tenía que decírselo.<br>-Mmm, t-te necesito.. umm, por favor Edward- Me miró expectante, alzando una ceja- T-te te necesito d-ddentro de mi Edward, yaaa- Me sonrió y se acercó a besarme.  
>-Creí que nunca lo dirías, Swan- murmuró- Umm, dime, emm.. – ahora el nervioso era él?- ..condón?<br>-Píldora.. e-estoy en la píldora..- susurré.

Sonrió, y lo sentí acomodarse en mi entrada. En que momento me había despojado de mis bragas? No lo supe ni tuve mucho tiempo para preguntármelo cuando lo sentí Irrumpir lentamente en mí mientras nos besábamos.  
>Casi gritamos en nuestras bocas.<br>-Ohhh por dios, Bellaa- gimió cuando estuvo adentro por completo.  
>Mis uñas clavadas en su espalda tratando de atraerlo más a mi.<br>Nuestros movimientos se hicieron más frenéticos. Sus labios se acercaron a mi oído.  
>-<em>Mía<em>- susurró- _mía…_- besando mi cuello y luego volvió a mi boca.  
><em>Suya<em>, claro que era suya, nunca había dejado de serlo, siempre había sido únicamente _suya_.  
>-Umm, <em>tuya y de nadie más<em>- dije contra su boca- y tú _mío_, Cullen. _Siempre_.-  
>-<em>Siempre.<em>- concluyó.  
>Y así ambos tocamos el cielo que estaba en llamas como el infierno.<p> 


End file.
